The field of the invention is sporting goods, and the invention relates more particularly to riding boards of the same general category as skate boards.
Skate boards have found wide acceptance for riding on smooth, hard surfaces such as cement, asphalt, wood or the like. Such boards are not, however, satisfactory for use over turf or uneven dirt. There are many grassy hills and ski slopes which are not usable for skate boards, but which would provide amusement for riders and income for ski lift operators if a board could be devised which could be ridden on turf or dirt.